Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-147.69.167.60-20150306004101
There's nothing suggesting that Miyuki's limit is 16 unsealed. Anyway what you don't seem to comprehend is 16 "individual targets" is Miyuki's limit. Don't you get that an AOE attack is one large scale individual target? 1 large scale defence counts as one individual target, it's only when she is trying to be precise and targeting 16 disconnected things that problems arise. Besides, do you really think Miyuki was allowed to unseal herself to train? Obviously the 16 was in her sealed state, the first time she took the seal off was in volume 7, during yokohoma. 1 or 100, it doesn't make a difference if her interference strength exceeds theirs in the fixed area. As for how someone could beat her, well simple, they need to have interference strength that surpasses hers or use physical means. Someone can still attack with martial arts or other means while her interference strength is at max power, they just can't target her directly with magic, she isn't invincible but she is one of the strongest magicians on the planet and for most magicians she is pretty much invincible. "Just as Tatsuya said, Miyuki's Zone Interference was incredibly powerful. Even in magical combat, it was unlikely she would be harmed in any way. Usually, whoever seizes the initiative has the advantage. This is a fundamental strategy in magical combat, but when up against an opponent like Miyuki, the advantage of seizing the initiative would be greatly decreased. " It clearly says it would be unlikely she would be harmed in magical combat in any way. In the entire series not counting flashbacks we are yet to see Miyuki suffer so much as a scratch. She isn't literally invincible, but as Tatsuya stated her defensive capability far exceeds his, she is obviously untouchable for any ordinary magician. In your own quote it says tricks aren't Masaki's style, but it doesn't say or imply he has good situational judgement. It says he needs to work on improving his situational judgement in order to be able to deal with tricks, it doesn't state or imply he has good isntincts. In fact he fell for Tatsuya's tricks in the 9SC and he fell for Zhous tricks in Yokohoma, he obviously has great instincts, lol. You claiming that zone interference doesn't defend her body from direct attacks is your most ridiculous claim so far.... You do realise in the quote that has been post 10 times by now it specifically mentions that targeting Miyuki directly would be the most difficult. Which is exactly what rupture does, targets the opponent directly.. Miyuki's body is her core, it's where her magical power comes from, which saturates the edios , making alteration without superior interference strength impossible. Her core, aka her body is where her magical power is strongest, which is why targeting her directly is hard and it's also why with her superior magical power and interference strength Masaki wont be able to target her directly with rupture. Her interference strength clearly made it in time to defend her against Lina who has superior speed feats. Clearly it will against Masaki also.